Hiei, Meet Inuyasha
by bookyalex
Summary: Somehow, Hiei ends up with the whole Inuyasha gang! What's going on? Rated PG for very mild swearing. Next chapter is up!!
1. Portal

Hey all, this is my first fan fic, so don't give me TOO many bad reviews! ;) This is pretty much what would've happened if Hiei hadn't made it to Yukina and his portal had gone horribly arwy. Also, excuse me if I make any errors, I'm not 100% positive on the portal thing. I know it's short now, but please R&R!  
  
Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, or their characters, and in no way take credit for their creation.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Portal  
  
Hiei ran through the forest, jumping from tree to tree in a blur. Outwardly, he appeared cold, bland, and heartless, as usual. But inside he was simmering. How dare he! He fumed, jumping from a tree onto the ground and running through the underbrush, letting the thorns and brambles scratch and pierce his skin. Screaming, he slammed his fist into a tree before leaping back into another. Shards of bark flew everywhere, causing the forest animals that hadn't already been scared off to run away in terror.  
  
No, it's not enough for them to kidnap my sister, but for Koenma to try and cover it up and not tell me about it! Hiei slammed his fist into another tree, this time, though, not as hard. It bent under the blow but didn't split apart. Slowing, he stopped in one of the trees at the edge of the forest. I have to find her, he thought, and began to calm himself down. I knew this third eye would come in handy he thought wryly.  
  
* * *  
  
He'd found her, in a remote mountain stronghold. He snarled in disgust. The human Tarukane was using her to produce tear gems so as to profit from them. In any event, he'd found her. Don't worry, Yukina. I'll be there soon. And he began to build a portal which would take him to as close to the stronghold as he could get - the base of the mountain. Gathering his spirit energy, he began to form the portal, concentrating on the image. It didn't take long, and as soon as it was complete, he silently leapt into the portal, and emerged - What?! 


	2. Gang

Cool! People actually gave me good reviews! Well, I'm back now, so here's the second chapter. ( Oh yeah, and the usual disclaimer still applies. And I still can't figure out why it takes out the italics. :P Anywho, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. (  
  
Chapter 2 - Hiei, Meet the Gang  
  
Before him, in a large clearing similar to the one he had envisioned, was a group of five. One, a monk by the looks of it, carried a large staff. There was another male, a demon, wearing a red kimono, who had a sheathed sword at his side. Two females stood together, giggling, the taller with a gigantic boomerang slung over her back. The last member of the group, and the only one shorter than Hiei, was a fox type demon, but different from Kurama. How did I end up here?! This isn't anywhere near Yukina! And who are they?  
  
"Will you two please stop laughing?" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder at the giggly girls. It was then he noticed Hiei, standing at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Hey, who's the shrimp?" he exclaimed, turning and running up to the fire demon. He stood there, not moving, only watching Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, look Sango!" Kagome said, pointing at Hiei and making her way toward him, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo following. (Of course, he doesn't know their names yet) What am I, a freakshow?  
  
"Hey, I'm talkin' to you, shrimp!" Inuyasha said, poking Hiei in the chest with his finger. "Are you deaf or something?" he exclaimed. "I asked you a question!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, and he turned around.  
  
"What?" he complained.  
  
"Go easy on him, will ya? He's just a little kid!"  
  
"He didn't look like a kid to me," Inuyasha muttered, turning back around. "Hey, where'd he go?!" Hiei was gone.  
  
"Now look what you did, you scared him away!" Kagome cried accusingly, crossing her arms.  
  
Fool. He didn't "scare me away". And I'm not a child either. Ditz. Hiei thought with contempt from his perch on a tree above the bickering couple. The monk looked up and saw him crouching in the tree, but said nothing.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the girl say, "Sit!" and an odd noise which followed. Looking down, he saw the one called Inuyasha lying face down on the ground. He couldn't help but laugh, attracting the attention of the members of the party.  
  
"Oh, look Inuyasha! He didn't disappear; he just went in the tree!" Kagome cried, pointing at Hiei. Standing up, Inuyasha jumped into the tree next to Hiei's. He's fast. But I'm faster.  
  
"Come down here!" Kagome said, trying to coax Hiei out of the tree. What, does she think I'm two?  
  
Jumping down from the tree, Hiei grunted in disgust. "I'm not a child," he said evenly, walking up to Kagome. Instead of having to look up to such a fool, he levitated himself above the ground so that he was staring her directly in the eye. She gave a gasp as she realized he was floating.  
  
"Wow," Shippo whispered in amazement. He must be a demon too! he thought.  
  
Inuyasha, noticing that the mysterious shorty had reappeared near Kagome, jumped over next to him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again, putting himself between Kagome and Hiei. He snorted. He must like her.  
  
"My name is Hiei," he replied, turning his gaze to Inuyasha. They stared at each other, Inuyasha wearing a wary expression, Hiei wearing none. Miroku broke the silence.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" he asked politely, walking up to the floating fire demon. There was something about him that made Hiei want to trust him. Well, as much as he would trust anybody other than his sister.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Whaddya mean, ya don't know?!" Inuyasha cried scornfully.  
  
Hiei remained silent. Sango had watched silently through all this, wondering who this Hiei was, and why he was here.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Shippo said. "I hate to interrupt, but there's a demon coming."  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha cried, forgetting about Hiei.  
  
"Uh, he's right up there," Shippo said, pointing to a tree. There sure were a lot of people in trees today. Standing in the tree, rose in hand, was a tall, red-haired demon. Hiei's breath hitched. Kurama.  
Okay, so I just HAD to throw Kurama into the mix! I couldn't help it! Please review! 


	3. Kurama

Well, I wasn't quite sure which way I wanted to turn with this story.There's so many possibilities! And I'll work on making the chapters longer as well, for all of you who just can't get enough! (Aren't I so full of myself?) Also, I'm an ignorant American, so I might not get all the terms and such right. And my battle skills kinda suck. Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: There is none! Fufufufu.I own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho! I'm also a pilot! And a shrink! I'm also the King of England even though I'm really a 12 year old girl! On with the story!  
Ch. 3 - Another one in the mixing bowl  
  
What's Kurama doing here? Hiei thought, staring up at the kitsune.  
  
"He's not coming, he's already here!" Inuyasha said, pounding Shippo on the head.  
  
"Inuyasha! He was only trying to help!" Kagome cried, glaring at the half-demon.  
  
Hiei sighed. These people were so busy squabbling they didn't notice a potential threat. He stared up at Kurama; the fox demon turned his head and his jade eyes locked with Hiei's crimson ones. They twinkled with amusement and something deeper. You didn't think I'd leave you here, did you? they seemed to say. Hiei was deeply confused. Why would Kurama care about him? Koenma had probably just sent him to make sure he didn't lose a valuable asset.  
  
"Sit, boy!" Kagome shouted. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" For each command there was a corresponding thump!  
  
"Gah!!! Enough already!" Inuyasha cried, rubbing his back. Kurama shook his head. How could these two bickering children possibly live together without killing one another? Or getting themselves killed by enemies.  
  
"You know, we're supposed to be fighting demons, not letting them stand there!" Miroku cried, bashing Inuyasha on the head with his shakujou (staff).  
  
"Oh, now you're teaming up on me!" he shouted accusingly.  
  
Kurama gave a long suffering sigh. What did a demon have to do these days to get noticed?  
  
"Just beat this demon so we can leave already!" Shippo cried. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"You're worrying about your stomach when there's a demon to fight," Hiei said in his flat voice, more a statement than a question.  
  
"The shrimp's right," Inuyasha said, leaping into the air at Kurama.  
  
"Iron reaper soul stealer!" he cried, slashing at - empty air?  
  
"Huh?! Where'd he go?!"  
  
"Over here, you fool," Hiei spoke, Kurama now standing next to him.  
  
"Wow, he's fast," Shippo said softly in awe.  
  
Drawing the Tetseiga, Inuyasha faced Kurama, teeth bared, eyes flashing. One o' those hundred demon swings ought to take her out right easy, he thought.  
  
Kurama frowned. Inuyasha's spirit energy was increasing greatly, and focusing on the sword. He predicted the blast a moment before it happened, and threw a counterattack out. The sword came down, a great burst of light flying straight towards Kurama. From a seed he threw sprouted a gigantic rose bush, thorny and sharp and full of blooming red roses which blocked the Tetseiga. Light clashed against roses. First it looked like the Tetseiga would overcome it, then that the roses would, but in a matter of seconds the power fizzled out. It was a stalemate. For now. W-what? How'd she block the tetseiga? Inuyasha thought, bewildered.  
  
"We need to talk," Kurama said quietly.  
  
Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha stood up and stared Kurama straight in the eye. Don't mess with me, rose girl.  
  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha snarled, regarding Kurama warily.  
  
"Him," he replied, staring past Inuyasha where Hiei had jumped to at one point during the battle.  
  
"You mean the shrimp? What are you, his girlfriend or something?" *giant teardrop appears on Kurama's forehead*  
  
"I'm a guy," he said levelly.  
  
"Oh." There was a long pause.  
  
"Anyway, I'm here to take Hiei back to Koenma. He has.urgent business.to attend to."  
  
"Awwwww, does that mean he has to leave?" Kagome wined. "He's just so cute!!!"  
  
Great. Now the ditz has a crush on me.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, scowling.  
  
"Oh, but you're much cuter, Inuyasha," she said half-heartedly.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kurama. "Not again!" he cried.  
  
"What?" Shippo asked.  
  
"This is the second time today someone's pulled that disappearing act on me!" And indeed, both Kurama and Hiei had vanished.  
"Odd," Kurama said, frowning. He and Hiei were in a tree not far from the Inuyasha gang.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It seems I can't form a portal here."  
  
"What!?" Hiei screamed with outrage and disbelief  
  
"There's something about this place that makes portals useless.Maybe that's how you ended up here. I don't think we're in the Spirit World anymore either."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said, thinking. So we're still in Japan.but where?  
  
"I hate to say this, but it looks like we're going to have to go back to the others," Kurama said. "We need directions."  
  
Great. I get to have that girl fawn over me.  
  
"They disappeared again?!" Sango exclaimed. Suddenly, off her back, a demon kitty with two tails appeared.  
  
"There you are, Kylala!" Kagome cried, petting the demon cat. "Hey, do you think you could find the others?" she asked it. The cat shook its head. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Hey, they're back!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing his sword once again.  
  
"Oh, put the god damn sword away!" Kagome snapped, irritable.  
  
"Fine, fine." Inuyasha mumbled, sheathing the Tetseiga. I'm gonna kill that shorty the first chance I get.Kagome's mine!  
  
"Why are you back?" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"We need to know where Tokyo is," Kurama said. That way, he thought, we could get a general idea of where we are.  
  
"Tokyo?" Kagome asked, stepping forward. "You aren't from this time, are you?"  
  
"What time would that be?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The Sengoku Jidai!"  
  
"You mean we got transported back in time 400 years?!" Hiei cried. No wonder the portal didn't work.The place doesn't exist yet!  
  
"But I know a well you could use to go back to Tokyo!" Kagome exclaimed, ever cheery. "It's about a three day walk from here," she added.  
  
"A well?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, my grandfather watches over it back in my - our time."  
  
"I don't think we have a choice, Hiei," Kurama said. "We have to go with them."  
  
"Isn't there another way?" he complained.  
  
"Not if you want to get back to your sister soon. Besides, it's only for three days. How bad could it be?"  
*evil laugh* Fufufufufu.. I love this story. 


	4. Chichiri

Sorry for the lateness and shortness in this chapter! I'm too lazy for my own good. And sorry for the Inuyasha characters being really out of character. I'll try not to do it again. I'm also suffering from writer's block with this fanfic. Plus I'm writing another story. This story is getting really weird.I've been reading too much Fushigi Yugi.  
  
How bad could it be? HOW BAD COULD IT BE?! Hiei thought angrily, jumping through the trees. He was living with the biggest group of morons he'd ever been with in his life. With the exception of Kuwabara. Kagome had finally gotten over her "crush" on him. I suppose it could be worse, Hiei thought, calming down a bit. I just hope Yukina's all right. He'd considered trying to use his Jagan to locate her, but since they were in different times, he didn't know if that would work out too well. Kagome's shout interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome cried. Hiei's head snapped around, eyes wide and alert. He'd come to a dead stop and was watching the group below.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said, looking around for a demon or his brother or something. Just then, a straw hat flew past and landed at his feet. And out of the bottom of the hat emerged two feet.then some legs.then a body.and finally, a blonde-red haired head with his bangs covering his right eye.  
  
"Hi, No Da! I'm Chichiri! No Da!" he shouted.  
  
"Who's the cat guy?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing to Chichiri.  
  
"I'm not a cat, No Da! And I already told you, I'm Chichiri! No Da!  
  
"Why does he keep saying 'No Da'?" Miroku murmured to Sango. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm here to take you back to your own time, Hiei, Kurama."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed suspiciously. How did this guy know who he was? Or Kurama, for that matter. Obviously Shippo was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Hey, how do you know who they are?"  
  
"I have my ways, No Da!"  
  
"Give me one reason why I should go with you," Hiei asked in his cool, sarcastic voice.  
  
"Because I can get you back to your sister, No Da!" Hiei's eyes were twice their normal size. He knows my sister. He knows I have a sister.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
"She's been captured by Tarukane, No Da! and is being used to create tear gems so he can sell them on the black market!"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, stupefied and confused. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Come on!" Chichiri exclaimed impatiently. Almost against his will, Hiei walked up to the strange, magical monk. Kurama followed as well.  
  
"Follow me, No Da!" he exclaimed, jumping into the hat. Shrugging, Hiei followed. Kurama waved goodbye before following the fire demon.  
  
"Uhh.." Inuyasha said, not knowing what to do next.  
  
"Hey, anybody else hungry?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha fell on his side, twitching. 


	5. Note

Do you really want me to update this? I think it's pretty crummy, and I can't even remember what I was writing about...if you do...well...just drop a review. 


	6. Spiral

After....about...maybe....eight months, I'm back. I seriously considered dropping this story, I thought it was getting WAY to unrealistic and I lost sight of the plot line. I'll try and finish it up soon, please R & R!! I like reviews. =)  
  
What...? Hiei was spinning, spinning, spinning, upside down and inside out, over and under and in between. He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He felt, smelled, and tasted nothing. Time slowed down and stopped, and all that existed was the fathomless void, spinning with him, spiraling deeper, deeper, faster, faster. He just...was. And then he wasn't. He was jolted out of the abyss with a snap, his senses returning in a nauseating lurch, temporarily blinded by beams of sunlight. He heard Kurama gasping beside him...so he wasn't the only one to experience this.  
"Are you two okay? No da!" Once again, the all too chipper cat-guy's voice. As if he didn't have enough problems.  
"Yeah...I think we're all right...but...where are we?" Kurama spoke, brushing off invisible specks from his clothing.  
"It's not so much a matter of where as a matter of when."  
The sound of too familiar voices caused Hiei's head to snap up, his stomach lurching at the sudden action. Oh no...not again.  
  
"Will you two please stop laughing?" A pause. "Hey, who's the shrimp?"  
  
Oh no...please not again.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Hiei shouted.  
"Well...the portal didn't exactly go how it was planned, no da...."  
Hiei grumbled something that would be useless to write here as it would violate the PG rating. Kurama merely chuckled.  
"Come on, Hiei. It's not that bad. Haven't you ever wanted to go back in time, correct your mistakes, right your wrongs?"  
Hiei glared at the fox's sly smile and the twinkling in his eyes and muttered yet another expletive.  
"So...what are we going to do?" It was Kurama.  
"Well, I suppose you'll have to relive it again, no da. Portals seldom twist unless for a reason."  
Kurama shrugged.  
Hiei glowered.  
  
---End Ch.1---  
  
a/n: So, what do you think so far? It's much better than the previous chappies. =) I kinda use a style from Fahrenheit 451 with that one... 


	7. Demon

            I think I'll be writing maybe two chapters max after this, I'm kind of sick of it and I really want to finish it up. Plus I have that new X-Files saga to work on. =P

          I now have _italics!!! *grin*_

          Disclaimer: Own nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Hiei flitted through the trees, though to him it was more like trudging. He had to put up with these people. Again. And worse yet, they had forgotten everything completely. So he had to go through and tell them all the same things and ended up wishing that he'd be able to get out of this alive. 

          That wasn't likely at this rate.

          The girl, Kagome, jumped him from behind and managed to take him to the ground. He let out a startled "AACK!!" before he escaped, running through the trees, backtracking so she couldn't find him.

          Inuyasha snickered.

          Hiei glowered.

          And Sango and Shippo remained oblivious to everything that had just happened, the former practicing boomerang techniques and the latter stuffing his face. Oh, this was just great, just swell. Just what he needed in his life. Some stupid female, a human female, at that, fawning over him.

          "HIEI!" Chichiri's voice snapped him back to the present. "Something has changed, no da! There's a rift in time! We're going to get caught in it, no da!"

          Hiei paused, senses extended as far as he could stretch. Metaphorically speaking, of course. He sensed a disturbance in the forest ahead of them, and before he could ready himself a massive demon knocked down the trees and stopped to regard them as a cat does a mouse. It had the head of a horse, the body of a lion and the legs of a cockroach.

          "AAAAAAAAAAAH! INUYASHA!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked, the stereotypical female once more.

          Hiei resisted the temptation to whack his head a tree. _I should just leave, these people aren't worth my time._

Kurama, as always, somehow managed to get him to stay.

          "Hiei, we need to help them!"  
  


          "They're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, Kurama!"

          "Why would be sent back in time if not to help them!"

          To that he had no response and settled for a low grumble before jumping from the tree to the grassy floor.

          Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsesuiga, Sango her boomerang, Kagome her bow and arrow, Miroku's hand on his string of beads. Kurama focused on his energy, and to anyone with the sight it was clearly visible, the fox inside of him swirling with carefully controlled energy.

          Hiei had his own ideas.

          _If these humans need my assistance, I will aid them. Until then, I have no reason to take part in this fight._

"Who are you, demon-scum!"

          Well, he didn't waste any words.

          "Your…uh…the thing that eats you…um….YOUR DOOM!"

          "Hn."

          Doesn't take a lot of thought to figure out who said that, Kurama thought cynically.

          Inuyasha took the offensive immediately, leaping at the demon with little tact and much brute force behind his haphazard swing of his sword.

          _Idiot…_

With a war cry, the half-blood slammed the sword onto the demon, penetrating the purple skin only slightly. A deep, evil, laugh filled the forest.

          "Is that all you've got?"

          His laugh was cut short as a flash of white knocked his head clean of his shoulders and came soaring back to Sango, who returned it to her back.

          She looked around, feeling seven pairs of eyes watching her.

          "What?"

*                           *                           *

          "Kurama, I get the impression we're not needed here."

          "We just arrived here – technically – give it time, Hiei."

          _I don't like giving time._

"It's not like we have much choice, anyway."

          "Hn."

          The kitsune chuckled, turning his green eyes to regard the humans and half demon. "These are some extraordinary people, Hiei. It's a wonder they even exist at all."

          "What's your point?"

          "Well, you only get transferred back in time once…well, twice, in our case. But the point is we shouldn't take this lightly. Enjoy yourself."

          Hiei gave him a "Yeah right" look.

          Kurama chuckled again.

*                           *                           *

          The rest of the week was uneventful, and Hiei spent his time agonizing over Yukina, and if time passed at the same rate here or faster or slower than the time passage here. You never knew with portals.

          He'd grown continually restless, wishing he could do something. The demon had taken to exerting his frustration on unexpecting tree limbs. And if one or two "accidently" fell on the dog-demon, well, it's not like a few bumps on the head would change much at this point.

          He sensed the portal before Chichiri and at the same time as Kurama.

          "Let's go."

          "What if we're not done here? What have we really done?"

          "Brought them closer together?" Hiei mimicked Kurama's voice before glaring at the demon. "Honestly, why would it be here if not to take it?"

          "You're talkative today."

          _I just want to find my sister._ a/n: Wow, I just had a Mulder moment. Maybe this has something to do with my irrational crush phases on Hiei and Mulder…

          "You do what you want, Kurama, but I'm taking that portal and to hell if it takes me back to square one!"

          Kurama was taken aback by his outburst and was slow to react. BY the time he realized Hiei was actually going through with it, it was too late to do anything. The demon disappeared into the portal.

----------------End Ch.7---------------

I reallllllyyy want to get this done. I'm getting bored. It's bad when you're bored and you're to write. Hey, guess just what came up on my play list? Deep Forest. Go figure. Maybe it's a sign. I seem to be having a lot of those lately. I'm rambling. Woo hoo. So, what do you think? Should I end this the next chapter with Hiei getting back and Kurama being stuck in the past? Or should Chichiri make a portal and sneak off in the night with Kurama while everyone else is sleeping? Or without Kurama? Hmm…


End file.
